Wild
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: Response to Lady Aqualyne: The challenge is to use the thunderstorm as a sort of calling to Kurama... I don't care how you end up doing it, but I want it to reach out to his more primal instincts... Yaoi lemon in the full version.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note to Readers on F a n f i c t i o n . n e t: **_

_I have moved to AdultFanFiction . n e t under the pen name "Kita Kitsune". _

_ This fic is the first update on that account, so I figured I'd post it here so you guys know where I went. _

**_However, it should be noted that what I have posted here is only the first part of this fanfiction. The full version can be found listed on my AdultFanfiction account page. _**

_I have recently realized that (at this point in my life, at least) I don't have the patience (or time) to write long saga fics. Perhaps _Boku-tachi no Kisetsu _will be finished in the future, perhaps not. Same goes for _Tatakoe High.

_At any rate I will make an attempt to keep writing, as the Yuu Yuu Hakusho characters are still quite dear to my heart. This will be the last update for a long while on this account, as most of these stories are the result of my younger teenage years, and I believe I should keep this account's status limited to the relative 'innocence' of those years. As I move on into adulthood, and so on and so forth--...in short, look to the AdultFanfiction . n e t account listed as my homepage for any and all updates.  
_

_I hope you are all doing well (especially my old friends shadow priestess, Volpe Di Spirito, Vampire Ifurita, Kooriya Yui, Agent Dark Moose, Queen of the Paperclips, Nite Nite, fugen__ and many many others that I cannot quite place usernames to, at the moment), and will visit me at this new site. Reviews are still quite welcome, as they're worth silver to me._

_ (By the by, check out their fics! Most (if not all) of the people mentioned above are absolutely wonderful writers.)  
_

_ Sorry, again, for disappearing, from here... but in around six months I won't be a teenager anymore, and thought it was time for a change. Love you all, and such. Good luck in your endeavors, and have a healthy, happy New Year in 2008._

_(As a side-note, check out the site below, too... )  
_

_h t t p / b l u e u t o p i a h . l i v e j o u r n a l_

_. c o m / 5 5 5 9 4 . h t m l # c u t i d 1 _

_"-Kita-chan peace out n.n"_

_-Kita :3 _

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of its characters. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, who made a lot more out of them than I ever could have. ;; I just do fanfiction for fun, and earn no monetary rewards for writing it. Reviews are, of course, worth as much as silver.

Title: Wild

Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Pairing: KuramaxHiei

Warning: Slight foreplay, oral, anal lemon (in the full version, which this is not)

Author: Kita Kitsune

Date: Tuesday(fire-day!) December 18, 2007

Reason: This is a response to Lady Aqualyne's challenge for a 'thunderstorm fic' involving Kurama. I hope it fits the bill! (The very last part is directly quoted from the English dub of the anime… I couldn't find the Japanese version with subtitles online, and all my YYH DVDs are at college, while I'm at home. x.x Mou )

Rain.

Its purpose, the giving of life—its dementia, the taking of life.

Relieving the thirst of a dying man.

Stealing the breath of a drowning man.

Drizzles, showers, torrents, storms, hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis…

Such things were all too common in the Makai.

_The power of rain…_

Amidst the shadows cast by the dark hanging clouds above, a lone fox made his way, coat appearing almost ashen-grey with the lack of light to show off its luster. Electricity sparked through the air, threading through the delicate fur and lining his entire being with a warm hum that filled the silvery fur with charges of static. The forest was alive, even here on this isolated island where so many demons went to die—no. Here they came to live, the bloodthirstiness in their veins from centuries of inbreeding and battle spurring them on to at least find an 'honorable' end in one of the innumerable casualties associated with the Ankoku Buujutsukai.

The kitsune's tails flicked behind him, vulpine depths narrowing as his senses expanded themselves, examining the change in climate—a storm was near. That silvery head tipped back, just in time to see a silent fork of lightning dash across the sky. Kurama would have grinned, were he not currently in a form that forbade such facial expressions. In response to the sudden flicker, a tail or two stiffened—ahhh, storms in the Makai were creatures to behold, and even as this half-world greatly lacked the power of those behemoth swirls of destruction… the feeling lingering in the air was the same.

The same menacing static and stench of blood characteristic of Makai.

One particularly merciless one had hit when he was a small kit, huddled with his mother, brothers and sisters in the safety of their den. Kurama always had been the most curious of them, and he'd snuck from beneath the protective red tail of their mother to dart outside, despite her warning bark. He had stood at the entrance of the den, small paws sinking into the muddy ground softened by the torrential rains. Dark clouds had lit up with unnatural lighting, a loud crash of thunder striking suddenly with no warning—causing him to jump--and a huge bolt of lightning tore into an ancient tree not far away. Transfixed, he had watched as the trunk smoldered (despite the hurricane-force rain) the great master of the forest at last losing its fight with gravity as the two split sides groaned, drooping towards the ground in defeat like strips of the flesh of a wounded animal hanging lifelessly from the maw of a particularly hungry wolf.

Many small creatures and birds streamed from the dead giant, smelling the smoke of the huge scorch that had rent the massive tree's trunk in twain… and Kurama shuddered, suddenly aware of the cold wet sensation that had drenched him during his observation. The silver kit's wide eyes did not move from the spot of the vanquished tree, however—until a sudden bump to his neck nearly made him jump five feet in the air, ears immediately perking and his hackles raising, preparing to—oh. He blinked, again, up at his dark papa, red eyes of the black adult far above scrutinizing him with something almost akin to displeasure. Immediately those silvery stiffened audits flattened out to the sides at the silent chastise, and as his father nudged him once more with his nose, the daring little kit quietly scurried back into the warm safety of the den.

That night, however… for some reason, ever since that dark night over a thousand years ago, thunder and lightning had always held a peculiar hold over his attention. Even now, the centuries-older silver fox watched as darkness gathered overhead, cracks of electricity eliciting something almost like a tremor over the small vulpine form. Here his senses were all more acute… he could smell the rain, detect the slightest variances in the dark clouds overhead, hear the rumble of low thunder as the storm rolled in over the ocean that surrounded them on all sides, feel the ground beneath his paws quiver as if in expectation of the imminent downpour, taste the electricity throughout his entire being…

He shook his head.

No… no.

There were matches tomorrow—life-threatening matches, fights that would determine whether he would go home to Shiori, or merely leave a gap in her life as her memories were erased by Koenma… he was a demon, after all. If he died here, it would be nothing new—but in light of his services as a tantei, Koenma had quietly informed him that if he did, indeed, die… Shiori would not be burdened with mourning for a son who had—unknown to her--died in the most unnatural of ways.

Team Uraotogi…

Shishiwakamaru, the leader, and swordsman.

Uraurashima, the sinister-looking boy with the fishing pole.

Kuromomotaro, the tall one with an Ace of Spades upon his headband.

Makintaro, the dark-skinned one.

Onji, the old man.

Those would be their adversaries tomorrow… and judging by how fast they had ripped through their competition in the last bout before the semi-finals—they would be anything but easy. It was also a high possibility that Yuusuke and the Masked Fighter would not return in time to fight—they had stormed out of Team Urameshi's bunker in the stadium seeming ripe to let off some steam by fighting each other… but it had been hours, by now. The sun was close to setting, and with the clouds blocking its few beams of light one could easily mistake it for the dead of night, already.

Those vulpine depths quietly fell shut, even as every nerve was struck alight as another groan of thunder rolled out from the restless skies above. At least for now, he could live… and what kind of fox would he be if he didn't rejoice in that existence? Tomorrow he could die… and an echoing clap of thunder seemed to assent to his inner musing, and at the bolt of lightning that followed tightly on the heels of the sound the silver being had already taken off in a sudden sprint through the trees.

He didn't know where he was racing to, per se. The only sensation he was sure of was the cool ground beneath as his paws drummed over the earth, quick steps maneuvering him around floral obstacles—yes, he could have commanded them to part, but where was the fun in that? He was racing against the forest—faster and faster, spurred on by the abrupt flashes of light and the growling thunder that rolled out upon its surroundings, seeming to reverberate in the very dirt beneath the kitsune's speedy pace. Dodging, leaping around quicksand and off of tree trunks, over fallen logs—faster, and faster. That demonic nucleus buried deep within his chest thrummed wildly, senses taken by the sheer exhilaration of being lost in this form—his original form, before he had become trained enough to assume the humanoid guise of Youko.

His paws beat on the ground furiously as the force behind them intensified—faster, faster! The surrounding greenery became a dark blur, the light further diminishing as he disappeared into the uncharted territory of the island, far, far away from the populated areas of the tournament rings, hotel and harbor. He himself was a simple smear of silver against the dark green backdrop of the woods—a place that spoke not only to his soul, but soothed his ki into an easy familiarity. Suddenly he broke free of the close cluster of trees, the sleek silver form leaping across a sudden ravine that came upon him. He landed neatly, still running to keep his momentum, until, in another few moments---he was forced to stop.

Before him lay the high, rocky cliffs that bordered the crashing sea, white foam riding the crests of the waves as they continuously pounded against the unforgiving wall of stone that met their determined assault. He had run clear to the other side of the island.

_Continued elsewhere..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of its characters. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama, who made a lot more out of them than I ever could have. ;; I just do fanfiction for fun, and earn no monetary rewards for writing it. Reviews are, of course, worth as much as silver.

I'm taking pity on you under-eighteen readers who can't legally go to AFF . n e t and posting more of this fic. :3

Title: Wild

Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Pairing: KuramaxHiei

Warning: Slight foreplay, oral, anal lemon (in the full version, which this is not)

Author: Kita Kitsune

Before him lay the high, rocky cliffs that bordered the crashing sea, white foam riding the crests of the waves as they continuously pounded against the unforgiving wall of stone that met their determined assault. He had run clear to the other side of the island. 

The wind howled as the silver fox stood atop the cliff he had emerged from, triangular ears attentively erect as vulpine depths scanned the waves below with all the passionate frenzy of a predator that has just lost his prey. Gradually, slowly… he could feel the exhilaration of the run beginning to drain from him, and the fox sucked in a low, slightly ragged breath that turned into a series of pants. The thunder still called to him, lightning yet flashing across the sky… but what could he do, now? This form was exhausted, and so in a quiet trickle of ki he allowed the more human form of his redheaded self to bubble to the surface.

When another crash of lightning lit over the cliff instants later, all that could be seen was a single figure, hands in the pockets of the blue slacks, silky scarlet locks elegantly trailing down his back over the white fabric of the Chinese-styled button-up shirt he wore. Those jade depths were closed, face tilted up to the sky as the wind whipped those russet strands over his face. The kitsune paid it no mind. He was merely waiting for the rain to begin…

The dark creature perched in a tree just at the edge of the forest watched this all with calm indifference. Upon first sensing Kurama, he had been curious as the strange fluctuation in his ki… but it became clear when the small silvery form burst out of the woods in a magnificent leap. He did not usually have the pleasure of seeing the youko in his true form… and so Hiei had observed with mild interest the heavy breathing of his fighting partner, as well as the captured electricity that seemed to crackle in the fox's very fur.

…Hn.

A quiet blur of black, and that shadowed creature was gone.

The kitsune's expression did not shift at all, and he remained as he was, basking in the ever-closer creeping of the unavoidable torrent of rain that would soon burst over the island, drenching it in a matter of moments. However, this did not prevent his voice from finding its way to the air, tone tinged with something darker than a mere out-of-breath after-effect of the run.

"…it is beautiful, isn't it." Here he turned his head only, jade optics shimmering with gold—although it could perhaps only be the flicker of lightning that had just raked across the sky, its thunder echoing eerily against the odd color of those pupils. In another instant, though, the dark, musky jade was back, a slightly sly smile upon his countenance as the dark observer behind him became a companion, stepping forward to the edge of the cliff with a quiet snort to acknowledge that 'greeting'. Those quick verdant hues did not shift from the other's silent form.

"Hn. The storms here are nothing."

At that, a lilting chuckle echoed out to the air—although the rest of it was lost in yet another roll of thunder. He leaned to his friend's level, lightning flashing once more and granted the illusion—or was it?—of pale saffron pupils set in the human's fair face.

"Indeed…" An elegant hand reached out, hooking beneath the koorime's chin and the kitsune angled it up—only to be met with that expressionless, intense gaze of dark, dark crimson… he shuddered at the thought, jade depths scanning the oppositely-hued ones below. Hiei's eyes were so red… he lost himself for a moment, but another roll of thunder jarred him back to reality, eyes refocusing on the garnet depths below—as well as that pale, childish countenance where a single corner of those thin lips was curled into a smirk. Ah, he hadn't noticed, in light of the lightning—a bandaged hand had latched onto one of his forelocks, now pulling the fox down until the next response was nearly brushed against his lips.

"…you like the lightning, fox?" That question was almost a tease, and he had to chuckle softly in response, arms winding over the little demon's neck and tugging him closer, another tremor running through him as the clouds clashed overhead once more, voice dropping a notch into something much more seductive than should be possible for 'innocent Minamino Suuichi'…

"…actually… the thunder is what gets my blood boiling…" Those jade depths glinted in response to the sharp tint of amusement accenting the garnet orbs beneath him, face tilting downward another notch to offer a gentle touch of a kiss upon those tiers just below. He felt more than heard the resulting huff of air and canted a light smile to that, taking advantage of the opening to slip his tongue within the cavern.

The next sound he _did_ hear, a low growling rumble to rival those of the warring sky overhead. A compact, muscular arm snaked around his waist, drawing him closer as the grip on that forelock increased, tugging Kurama down more as the Jaganshi's native muscle pushed against the invading one. That continuous low growl was lost from hearing as yet another peal of thunder echoed out over the sky, the lightning accompanying it lighting the face half-concealed in shadow beneath him—white-washing everything but the two blood-red pupils that bore into his very soul.

Briefly, Kurama was reminded of his run in the forest… but this train of thought was quickly derailed as a faint moan escaped into the kiss—Hiei's hand around his waist had gone dirtier. Tipping a mischievous glance to the han-koorime as he withdrew, the look was met with an immediate angle upward of smoldering ruby optics, pupils dilated considerably as the Jaganshi hissed, licking the side of his mouth at the bite before spitting the small amount of blood to the side, passionately irritated garnets glaring at his taller companion. The deft fingers that had slid beneath those navy slacks to cup one of the kitsune's butt cheeks tightened in punishment, but the receiver of that 'punishment' only smiled—optics abruptly snapping as lightning flashed over the pair once more, and in the next moment Hiei was pinned beneath him, straddled, to the ground.

_Lemon scene omitted for virgin readers' eyes._

Immediately, the downpour began.

The two demons slumped against that boulder, both panting heavily as they slid to the ground, hot breaths beating over the nape of Hiei's neck where Kurama had leaned his head. It was an odd sensation next to the cold nature of the rain, causing gooseflesh to prickle out upon his skin. Gently, the kitsune withdrew, and Hiei felt soft digits smoothing some salve over the sore insides. He shifted, slightly uncomfortable 'down there', but let Kurama do as he would… the kitsune seemed to have regained his senses with the loss of lightning, at least.

And it was true… for now, there was only rain.

A very quiet chuckle was muffled against his shoulder, and not long after that he felt lips brushing over his cheek in a tender kiss. Crimson optics tipped slightly to the side, catching a glimpse of the kinder, slightly apologetic jade orbs that took him in. Hiei snorted.

Well. He couldn't move without feeling pain… a fact which would likely be remedied in time for tomorrow's matches, if one were to go simply by the intent of that healing salve Kurama had applied down there.

At least for tonight, though, he wouldn't be able to stand up…

The three of them sat in the room, alone—Kurama and the oaf were discussing Yuusuke and the Masked Fighter's absence, as they played cards. Hiei was, of course, removed from the other two, having taken up his usual perch on the windowsill, watching the rain outside. He didn't plan to move for the rest of the evening.

Damn Kurama and his weird fetish for having rough, unforgiving, animal-like sex during a thunderstorm…

"So hey, Urameshi and the Masked Lady sure have been gone a long time."

"Indeed."

"Kurama. What do you think about our chances? Two more rounds and we get to go home."

"These_are_ the semi-finals. It will definitely be a challenge to overcome. We'll be moved to a new stadium, with an even wilder crowd. And I'm sure the committee will do anything to thwart us."

"That doesn't bother _me_. Bring on the guns and the arrows, it's nothing I'm afraid of. …Aww." Kuwabara had just pulled the joker from Kurama's hand. There was the sound of the door opening, then. "…eh?"

Yukina, Botan and Keiko greeted them with warm smiles, Shizuru quietly standing in the background. Botan was the first to speak, her voice cheery as always.

"Da-da-da-da! The cavalry has arrived!" In the blue-haired girl's arms were numerous bags of snacks.

"Hey there, you guys." Keiko was the next to offer a greeting, but only Puu occupied her embrace.

"You know, you could have knocked, Botan. We're discussing important business here." During the course of Kuwabara's comment, the ferry girl had walked over to the table, a tease in her voice as those purple eyes fell to what occupied the two team mates' fingers.

"Oh? And how do you explain the cards in your hands?"

"I guess_ you've _never seen a mobster movie." Yukina walked up next to her friend, and it could now be seen that she held a few bags of snacks in her delicate arms, as well.

"Has your back injury healed yet, Kazuma?" Immediately the carrot-top adopted a sweet, gentle tone that reeked with friendliness.

"Oh, yeah, it was just a scratch. You wanna play some cards with us, heheh?"

"Um, have you seen Yuusuke?" Across from the 'lovebirds', Keiko pressed this inquiry to Kurama.

"He's still out with the Masked Fighter. We're not sure where."

"I see. I hope he's fine… Puu's been acting really funny. He doesn't even wanna _fly_." Whereupon the kitsune's gaze shifted to the ball of blue fluff in the girl's arms, the little creature indeed looking sick as it only managed a quiet coo of its namesake in response to the brunette's comment. Botan was quick to jump into the conversation, to ease her friend's worries.

"Whatever he's doing I'm sure he can handle it, Keiko. Let's just have some fun, okay?"

"Heh, okaay!" Kuwabara was certainly excited about the idea.

"That's right, baby brother, it might be your last night in the living. Enjoy yourself. I won't tell mom if you drink your first beer." Shizuru, as always, knocking her brother down from his pedestal.

"Gosh darn it, Shizuru, you always gotta embarrass me in front of my friends!" Soon enough, however, they were all settled around the table with their respective sets of cards, and Kuwabara was the first to speak.

"Ha! I'm gettin' the hang of this five-card-draw. . . . Who wants to Go Fish?" There was soft laughter from the group as they played, and Kurama turned with a teasing smile to the han-koorime occupying the window—noting idly at how Hiei had not moved his lower body a single centimeter since they had come back from the forest, and Kurama had 'set' the Jaganshi there, as his fighting partner really _shouldn't_ be walking around until his cute little ass was feeling better

"Come, join us, Hiei We're practically a family, here."

To that, the Jaganshi twitched, casting a dirty look back to the smug-looking kitsune, glaring eyes alone warning his lover not to push the 'sister' hints too far…

Of course, the fear that Yukina would pick up on those hints was slightly dulled by the pain in his rear—that obnoxious kitsune. Kurama was _well _aware that Hiei couldn't stand up without wincing in pain, much less walk over to the couch. The youko was playing with him—first for his physical state, and then his 'secret' identity as Yukina's brother. Therefore, he felt absolutely no remorse as he glared his angry red depths into the redhead's mirthful green ones, voice sharp and clearly irritated at the kitsune's tease.

"Kurama. Don't make me pull out your precious voice box."

At least Kurama didn't need his voice box, in more… 'important' matters. Turning back to the window, Hiei smirked to himself. After all, the fox needed his teeth, tongue and lips, right? Who's to say the fox wouldn't be a better lover if he could never talk…

These dark thoughts entertained him for the rest of the night.

Although, Kurama's salve _would _work, as he beat Makintaro and Kuromomotaro the next day with no hint of soreness dictating his movements—

Hn.

_Damn fox…_

End


End file.
